This Roof
by Rinny Ai
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga moves away from her family and the city to the country side to attend University. With little money in her pocket, she decides to share a home with another student,but she ends up boarding with one of the most stuck up guy at the University!
1. Prologue

**This Roof**

**Summary:**Twenty-year-old Hinata Hyuuga moves away from her family and the city to the country side to attend University. With little money in her pocket, she decides to share a home with another student, but with life being the bitch that it is, she ends up boarding with one of the most stuck up guy at the University!

-:- AU -:- SasuHina or NaruHina -:- Lemons -:-

[A/N] I do not own Naruto or its characters, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei does.

**Prologue**

It was a chilly winter day at the Konohagakure Transit, and a group of four girls gathered in a circle. Two of the four girls had lengthy ink colored hair, the taller one carrying a suitcase and a tote bag. One girl had a long blond ponytail with her bangs covering one eye, and the other girl had two brown buns. In only five minutes, Hinata will have to say her last good-byes to her two friends, Ino and Tenten, and her fifteen-year-old sister, Hanabi. "Onee-chan," Hanabi sobbed, "do you really have to go so far away?" Hinata looked at her sister, wondering how Hanabi came to be so dependant on her. She smiled and gave Hanabi a hug.

"Don't worry. I'll visit and call you at every chance I get, okay? So, don't cry," Hinata said and pulled her out of the hug to look at Hanabi's face, which was wet with tears flowing from her milky colored eyes that resembled Hinata's own eyes. She wiped her sister's face and looked over at her friends.

"Thank you, Ino-chan and Tenten-chan, for being my friends and defending me from trouble when I couldn't. I'll be sure to call and e-mail you guys," Hinata told them. Then Ino and Tenten smiled with tears in their eyes and joined in a group hug.

"We'll miss you so much, Hinata-chan," Tenten said, with Ino adding, "It won't be the same without you."

"Oh, it's not that bad. I doubt that it would be that different without me," retorted Hinata. Ino squeezed Hinata's cheeks until they were red and scolded her for being so pessimistic.

"The train heading to Kusanohamaru will be departing now," the train station intercom called out,"Last call for passengers heading to Kusanohamaru."

"Well," Hinata said, "that's me."

Hanabi gave Hinata one last hug and Hinata whispered, "Be good for me. Make Otou-san proud of you since I couldn't do it." Hinata kissed her sister's forehead and boarded on the train. When she found her seat, which was next to a window, she waved good-bye to the three while the train started moving. Slowly, her friends and her younger sister disappeared into tiny figures in the distance.

_Breathe... Just breathe..._

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

**[A/N]**

Well, that was just the prologue, so I hope you guys will enjoy it. This is my first fanfic, but I won't mind flames, I'll accept them so I can better my fanfic! R/R, thank you!


	2. Chapter One

**[A/N]** Well, here's the first chapter! Sorry it took so long, I had lots of homework and projects these last few weeks. I'm glad that some people enjoyed the prologue and I hope you enjoy this first chapter!

**Chapter One**

It would be four hours until Hinata reached Kusanohamaru, so she spent her time reading and fretting over Hanabi. She was Hanabi's only female role model; their mother had died weeks after giving birth to Hanabi. How will Hanabi learn to grow in to a proper young lady if her family members were mainly men? Hinata tried to convince herself that she would do fine; after all, it would only be three more years until Hanabi could be on her own. Then, she remembered that her father would make Hanabi take over Hyuuga Corp, their family's company. Hinata had a chance at it, but it wasn't what she wanted to do.

The shy girl couldn't run a company, much less, ask the house maids to do her laundry! Hinata wanted to be a writer, writing was her favorite past time. Hiashi, her father, wouldn't allow it. He had tried to teach her about the company and how the system worked, but it wasn't a system she wanted to be a part of. For two years, she tried, just to satisfy her father, but she gave up. Hiashi also gave up on her, and told her that she can do whatever it was that made her happy. He went on to teach Hanabi and started early on her training so she could be business prodigy. Hinata tried to forget about the company, and focused on the matter at hand. She had to get over her nervousness of meeting her roommate.

After she had found out she was accepted into Kusanohamaru University, she tried to find apartments that were available in the area of the school. Sadly enough, they were out of her price range that her father had set and the dorms were also pricey. If only Hiashi hadn't made her budget so low…

As Hinata felt that all her luck had ran out, she was able to find a house with a roommate, whom she would split the rental bill with. Her roommate hadn't sent a picture of herself, she just told Hinata over e-mail to meet her at the gift shop outside of the train station and that she would find her.

"I'm so nervous," Hinata mumbled, "I hope she will be nice."

Growing up, Hinata had problems with getting along with other girls. Though it wasn't her fault, the girls just never seemed to like her. Hinata had always minded her own business, but she was always picked on. When she was in high school, the girls in her classroom, even girls she's never seen before, would dump garbage from their classes' trashcans on her while she was walking in the ground floor. She had to eat in the restroom stall for lunch, because they would stare at her while she ate and called her fat. Even when she was in the stall, they managed to find her and dump water on her. Hinata didn't fight back or tell any of the teachers, she couldn't even tell her father, cousin, or sister. She just accepted it, after all, she must have done something wrong to deserve it.

Then, one day, while walking home from school, a group of girls pushed her in an alleyway. They all wore masks, but from the uniform they were wearing, Hinata could tell that they went to the same school. Hinata started trembling and their shrill laughs rang in her head. One of the girls stepped up and punched her hard in the stomach. Her whole breath went out of her and she collapsed to the cement floor, hugging her stomach. Her eyes, which were tightly shut from taking the blow, opened and looked up at the girl. She could feel the girl sneering through her mask. The group started to close in on her and they kicked and stepped on her from every angle possible. Hinata couldn't fight back, so she rolled herself into a ball for some protection.

"Hey!" called a voice, "Yeah, that's right, I'm talking to you group of fuglies!"

Hinata unrolled herself and opened her eyes to see a blonde haired girl and a brunette. The blonde was Ino Yamanaka from the class next door and the brunette was Tenten, who was in her second year of high school.

The supposed leader turned to the two and shouted, "Who are you calling fugly, bitch?!" The leader's cronies looked down at Hinata as one girl grabbed her by the hair roughly. She yelped in pain. "You must mean little Hinata here," the masked girl said, "'cause she's probably the ugliest girl I've ever seen!" With that last word, she tugged at Hinata's hair even harder.

"No, I mean you and the rest of your group," Ino yelled, "Now, let go of her!

The leader laughed, "And what are you gonna do about it?" Her cronies joined in with her laughter.

As Ino smirked, she punched the leader in the face. The mask cam flying off and the leader fell to the floor. It was the girl who sat next to Hinata in class, Karin. Karin's gang ran to her aid. "Fucking bitch," she mumbled, wiping blood from her jaw, "You won this time, Yamanaka-san." The red haired Karin stood up and walked away with her group following. Tenten ran to Hinata and asked if she was okay.

"I-I'm fine," Hinata replied. Ino walked up to her.

"Hinata-san, am I right?" Ino asked. Hinata answered with a nod. "I'm Yamanaka Ino," she said, while holding out her hand and smiling brightly…

Hinata awoke to a start. She was just remembering her first year of high school and fell asleep.

"We are now arriving at Kusanohamaru," the intercom called, "Please be seated until the train comes to a complete stop. Then can you retrieve your items…" As the intercom went on, Hinata couldn't help but feel excited yet afraid about her new life on her own. She would learn to stand up for herself now that Ino and Tenten weren't here to help her.

_I will be strong…I will…I can be!_

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

**[A/N] **Well, as you can tell, this chapter was mainly a flashback on Hinata's high school days. I'm thinking of having a beta reader, I'm not sure. If you're interested please send me a message with links to your previous works. I hope you enjoyed it, and, please, review! I need some constructive criticism! XD


	3. Chapter Two

**[A/N] **Well, here's the 2nd chapter! Sorry, it's short even though you guys asked for longer ones. Promise, I'll make a longer chapter after!!

**Chapter Two**

Hinata walked off the train with her baggage in hand. Lost in her new surroundings, she nervously asked an old woman where the gift shop was located. When the elderly woman gave her the directions, Hinata thanked her and bowed.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

Hinata found the gift shop and went inside, looking at the little knick-knacks, mugs, and t-shirts. She was browsing the stuffed animal section when she noticed someone was staring at her. Being the nervous wreck that she is, she felt a little frightened to see who it was. Hinata slowly looked up. Her face turned bright pink as she stared eye to eye with a guy, a _handsome_ guy. Yes, handsome but rude for invading her personal space. He towered a couple of inches over her and she was so close she could hear him breathing. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't look away from his pitch black colored eyes. Hinata stumbled at what to say to the strange (yet so very good looking) guy. She couldn't comprehend why he was staring at her with such an intense gaze.

"Are you Hyuuga Hinata?" he asked, coughing a bit.

She wanted to say yes, but no sound was coming out from her mouth. Knowing he was impatiently waiting for an answer, she nodded. Through all of this her head was bombarded with questions. Who was this guy? How did he know her name? Why does he have to stand so close?!

As if he read her mind, he backed away from her and looked a bit embarrassed. Now that he wasn't close to her, Hinata got a good look at how he looked. He had hair that matched his eyes that spiked back. He had light skin, which was a little pink from the winter's cold outside. He wore a red scarf, a black coat that was opened to reveal a plain white t-shirt, dark denim jeans, and a pair of black converse. His body looked like he worked out, but not so much that he was buff. He was lean…

"Hey," the handsome guy called out. Hinata blushed intensely and looked away. She hadn't noticed that he was talking to her the whole time.

"Did he notice that I was checking him out?" Hinata thought to herself, "Oh gosh, that's embarrassing!"

She slowly looked up and was able to slip out a quiet, "Yes?"

He looked a bit pissed and then he sighed, "I said I'm your roommate."

Hinata, who was in complete shock, looked straight at him. For the first time, she yelled, "WHAT?!"

Amazed by her sudden outburst, she quickly covered her mouth. He looked really pissed now. The strange guy clenched his teeth and muttered, "Look, let's just get going." He snatched her bags and walked away. Dumbfounded, Hinata followed behind him and kept calling out apologies.

_Who is this guy? He…almost seems…_

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:--:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

[A/N] Muhaha! Can you guess who the strange guy is? R/R!! Thanks for everyone who likes it!


	4. Chapter Three

**[A/N] **Ah! I'm so sorry for the delay!! Summer always makes me procrastinate. I had summer homework too, so I couldn't get to it until now! I hope this chapter won't disappoint!

Thank you for the great comments. It makes me happy to see them. Well, without further ado, here's the third chapter! I hope it's as long as you guys wanted it.

**Chapter Three**

By the time Hinata and her good looking roommate made it to the taxi, it seemed he had calmed down. While he was putting her bags into the trunk of the cab, she thought it would be the right time to apologize properly and get his name.

"Ano..." she mumbled quietly.

He turned to look at her. "What?"

"Uhm…" Hinata stumbled, "y-you never t-told me your name…"

The guy sighed and closed the trunk. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha?" she thought, "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

Pushing that thought aside, she bowed and said, "W-well, um, Uchiha-san, I apologize about earlier. I…I didn't mean to offend you."

"Whatever," Sasuke grumbled, "just get in the cab already. It's freezing out here."

"Oh, right," she said while quickly straightening herself out. Hinata opened the door and climbed inside with Sasuke following behind her.

He gave the driver some directions and eased himself into the car seat. Sasuke let out a long sigh and glanced over at Hinata. She sat on the opposite side and looked as if she was trying to stay as far away from him as physically possible. Hinata didn't notice the glower she was getting, she was occupied with looking at her twiddling fingers.

"Uchiha…Uchiha… Why do I feel like I've heard this before?" Hinata pondered the thought in her head.

"Hey!" Sasuke shouted, breaking her from her deep thoughts.

"Y-yes?" Hinata stuttered, obviously startled at his booming voice.

He glared darts at her. "Why don't you ever respond the first time?" The raven haired boy sighed. "I'm trying to tell you something, but you're off daydreaming. Cut that out. It's getting on my nerves," Sasuke scolded and looked out the window.

Hinata felt a sting of guilt for ignoring him unintentionally. She hadn't meant to do that, she just always seemed to block out the real world when she was thinking hard.

"I-I'm sorry," Hinata sighed, "again… It's just that… I-I was wondering, um, have we met…before?"

The dark haired boy looked back at Hinata with a smirk planted on his pretty face. He shook his head and let out a small chuckle.

"Wh-what is it?" Hinata asked, completely confused.

He told her it was nothing and went back to staring out the window. Through the rest of the ride, Hinata was extremely perplexed. Sasuke didn't answer her question and she couldn't ask him again either; it was difficult enough to say it the first time.

The ex-heiress sighed and thought about Hanabi. What was she doing now? Is their father treating her well? Is it too soon to call her? Questions filled her head until the cab came to a halt.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

"Hey," Sasuke said, poking her arm, "we're here."

She glanced at him, blushing from the small physical contact, and opened the taxi's door. Her dull black boots touched the snow covered ground as she came out. Sasuke, who came out from the opposite door, went to the trunk to remove Hinata's bags and luggage.

Hinata looked around the apartment complex. It was just like the picture that her roommate had sent. She turned to look at the rest of the surrounding buildings, her new neighborhood. Then she saw Sasuke lifting some of her heavy bags.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry," Hinata apologized, "Here, I can take, um, some things." She walked over to him and took one of the bags he had hung over his shoulder.

"You don't have to do that," her roomy muttered.

"B-but I have a lot of things, a-and it's only right since they're mine."

Taking the last of the luggage out of the trunk, Hinata couldn't help but notice that that was their first time talking to each other when he wasn't angry. Hopefully, it wouldn't be the last time.

_Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it would be…_

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

[A/N] Was that as long as you wanted? I'm sorry if it isn't. I think I'm unable to write long chapters… As always, R/R~ I need those criticisms! Oh, and I have an open space for a beta reader, so send me a message if you're up for that.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4**

As they walked through the thinly snow covered ground, Sasuke reached in his coat pocket for the key to the apartment. Hinata, who tailed behind him, watched as he pulled it out. The key was connected to a cell phone chain of a pink flower. While Sasuke was unlocking the door to their new home, she couldn't keep her eyes off the cell phone chain. "Why... It seems a little...out of character," she thought and smiled. Once the door had opened, Hinata moved her gaze away so that he wouldn't notice what she was looking at. Sasuke turned to her and asked what was wrong.

"N-nothing! I-it looks warm inside. Let's go in," she said, scared that he might get angry at her for staring at his chain. Hinata took off her boots outside and stepped inside, so as not to get snow inside apartment. She leaned over to shake the snow off her boots, placed them near the doorway, and slipped on a pair of house slippers. Unlike Hinata, Sasuke had walked in the apartment with his shoes on, making small puddles with every step. He closed the door, took off his shoes, and threw them near Hinata's boots. The thump from the shoes landing startled Hinata. She looked over at her roommate who was walking over to what she supposed was her room because he put her suitcase inside it. Hinata's eyes trailed over to the wet mess that Sasuke had left on the tiled entryway. If she had the courage she would have told him to clean up the mess, she felt it wanting to slip out of her mouth, but she held it in. Instead, she searched for a towel in the kitchenette of the apartment.

After Sasuke had placed all of Hinata's luggage inside her room, he turned to find her missing from where she was standing before. He looked around and heard cabinets opening and closing. He followed the sound to the kitchenette and found Hinata squatting in front of an opened drawer. "What are you doing?" he asked. She looked up, obviously startled.

"I-I was looking for a towel or a roll of paper napkins," she muttered, standing up.

"A towel? What for?"

Hinata sighed, "F-for the mess... The mess on the floor." She pointed torward the doorway.

"You just came in and you already made a mess?" he sneered.

At this point, Hinata couldn't help but feel annoyed. "N-no... You..." She took in a deep breath, looked down at the floor, and breathed out, "Y-you made the mess when you came in."

He continued to sneer and said, "Well, I didn't have time to buy any paper towels. I just got here myself last night." Sasuke sighed as he looked upon the girl's small pouting face. "Fine." He started taking off his black coat and red scarf. Before Hinata had noticed what he was doing, Sasuke removed his white shirt and handed it to her. She looked up at the half naked man that stood in front of her, eyes wide open, whether from amazement or fright, she didn't even know.

"Wh-wh-wh-what are y-y-you?" Hinata stuttered. Her trembling hands covered her eyes as she turned her face away.

"Quit being such a spaz," he said, "Just use my shirt to clean up the mess, I've worn it already so it's fine."

The nervous girl moved one trembling hand to grab the shirt that her roommate held out to her. She grabbed it and quickly walked over to the entry way to clean the puddles. Sasuke watched her as she left, a smirk planted on his face.

_Is she really that innocent?_

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

[A/N] I'm sorry! It's been a year since I've updated, hasn't it? It seems like every time I put up a chapter I apologize! Haha~ In all seriousness though, I don't think I would have it in me to actually update if it weren't for the notices that I received from FF telling me that people favorite my story. It really makes me happy! In truth, I was just being lazy and possibly had a bit of a writer's block. Well, that and school has taken up a LOT of my time. I'm afraid that this school year might be even busier, so I really will try my best to update but if I don't, please understand.

There might be a little change in the characters. I haven't really been much of an otaku of anime lately, so I kind of forgot the personalities of the characters and what I was aiming for in the beginning. I've been watching lots of Korean dramas in my free time and my mind is set in that mode. I almost made Hinata have the personality of Jan Di from the Korean version of Boys Over Flowers! The Korean and Japanese are probably similar, but I wouldn't know because I haven't watched the Japanese version...

Anyways, enough of my rantiing! I hope you enjoyed this and the other short chapters that I gave you! As always, R/R! Thank you all for the support!


End file.
